Warcraft 2: Escape to Salvation
by Elzom Greenglade
Summary: The human campaign ended when the human expedition to Draenor escaped the doomed world and went into another portal, into the twisting nether. This is the continuation. The human heroes of Warcraft 2 are here. My first Warcraft story I've ever started.
1. World of Beauty

_Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal_

_Escape to Salvation: Dangers of New World_

_By: Amarito_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Survive and prosper? Doomed to die? Nation of Faith! Rise to Power! In a world of hazards... Chaos... and Dangers... Claim your moment! Death with honor! Return to Azeroth? Never known. Kestian World!_

**Chapter 1:** World of Beauty

The human expedition and Laughing Skull exited the portal, into the night of a new world, with tropical trees surrounding them.

"I wonder how this world would be like." Sir Fred Spenian commented, on his mount Wisza.

"This place would only be temporary." Alleria stated.

"That's right, until we can find a way back to Azeroth." Khadgar added.

"We might even not survive this place." Danath sighed.

"It's best to send out a scout to explore the radius around us. Hopefully with some valuable news." Turalyon remarked.

"I'll send my best elven ranger I've got." Alleria decided, glancing at Travis Jawhiz.

Travis sighed, "Great, just great." He muttered. "All alone in an alien world."

"You can go with him Sir Spenian if you like." Turalyon suggested.

"I'd be glad to." Fred nodded.

Travis brightened, "Much better." He smiled.

Travis to the trees and Fred urged Wisza onwards. The two took off. Electrical surges were heard. Khadgar sweat-dropped.

"Everyone duck! Immediately!" He yelled.

The entire surviving human expedition and surviving orcs of Laughing Skull all ducked onto the ground. The portal exploded moments later, with no way back and safe in the alien world for now.

"We'll set up camp here." Alleria decided.

"Until Travis and Sir Spenian return." Danath added.

"I'll keep a lookout for them and for any trouble." Kurdran decided, on his gryphon Sky'ree.

"An excellent idea." Turalyon agreed.

Sky'ree flew off to a scouting distance and stopped. The human expedition set up their own camp, with Laughing Skull setting up their own camp, near the humans. Some elven archers took to the trees to sound the alarm or to sound the scouts return, as did some Troll Axethrowers.

* * *

Travis was hopping from tree to tree, keeping up with Fred and his mount, with his mount's trot.

"Nothing so far." Travis' voice stated.

Fred knew that Travis was keeping up with him, but he didn't know Travis' exact location because he didn't have sight of him.

"Its night and we've just started a few moments ago." Fred reminded.

"I love the night... It's my home and habitat... If we are able to get back to Azeroth, would you go?" Travis' voice asked.

Fred shrugged, "That depends on a few things."

"Like what?" Travis' voice asked.

Fred sighed, "That depends on the possibility of me dying here, or settling here. In which both I won't leave."

"Hmm... Once we make our own city and live with peace with Laughing Skull, I'll decide to stay here too." Travis' voice voiced out.

"So both of us are going to stay permanently it seems." Fred smiled.

"One way or another." Travis' voice agreed.

The crashing of water greeted their ears and grew louder, as the two got closer. Travis leapt down from a tree, with Fred stopping Wisza beside Travis. Fred got off his horse and stood beside Travis, both watching the magnificent waterfall crash into the enclosed pond. On the banks of either side of the pond were beds of flowers. The scents of roses and jasmine filled the noses of Travis, Fred and Wisza. The breeze was cool and gently blowing.

"This is a peaceful beautiful spot." Travis whispered.

"It does take your breath away." Fred whispered, nodding in agreement.

"You think we should report this?" Travis asked.

Fred considered it for a moment. He shook his head.

"Nah." He replied.

"I thought so. The air and ground is so peaceful that it seems to be sacred." Travis whispered.

Fred chuckled, but admitted that Travis was right.

"... Come on, we need to head back." Fred decided, mounting back onto Wisza.

"You think they haven't moved on?" Travis asked.

Fred shook his head, "Nah. I think they'll set up camp until we know more of the place and settle down."

"I guess you're right." Travis sighed.

He took one last look at the sacred place and leapt back into the trees. Fred turned Wisza around and headed back into the tropics.

* * *

Kurdran and his Sky'ree were the first to sight Fred and Wisza, but from the sky, they barely saw him, much less any trace of Travis, which they knew was close also. The elven archers sounded the return of Fred, his mount and Travis, sighting all three. Kurdran and Sky'ree returned back to Alleria and the human camp. Close behind were Fred, Wisza and Travis. Once in front of the humans, Fred dismounted Wisza with Travis landing with knees knelt beside him.

"Anything valuable?" Khadgar asked.

"Or worthy of our notice?" Danath added.

Fred and Travis glanced at each other. Both shook their heads.

"Nothing." Fred replied.

"As far as we know, we're the only intelligent beings here." Travis added.

Alleria sighed, "Both of you get some sleep. We'll start moving on tomorrow at dawn, the two of you would be ahead of us scouting."

Travis and Fred both nodded and went to their tents. A peasant took care of Wisza and brought him to the stable, grooming him. The peasant could have sworn that he smelt roses and jasmine from Wisza, but then again it was most likely his imagination. The human camp settled down for the night, with some footmen as guards. Laughing Skull clan also settled down with some Ogres as guards. The night continued on with the stars shining brightly in the sky.

_Survive and prosper? Doomed to die? Nation of Faith! Rise to Power! In a world of hazards... Chaos... and Dangers... Claim your moment! Death with honor! Return to Azeroth? Never known. Kestian World!_


	2. Manevision is Born

_Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal_

_Escape to Salvation: Dangers of New World_

_By: Amarito_

_Survive and prosper? Doomed to die? Nation of Faith! Rise to Power! In a world of hazards... Chaos... and Dangers... Claim your moment! Death with honor! Return to Azeroth? Never known. Kestian World!_

**Chapter 2:** Manevision is Born

Early next morning, before dawn, the humans and Laughing Skull all packed up their camp and abandoned it. The human heroes took the lead, with Danath taking the lead. High Elf ranger Travis Jawhiz protected the left flank of the humans, Knight Sir Fred Spenian and his mount Wisza protected the right flank of the humans. If there was undergrowth, Danath would slash through it with his sword. They headed in the direction that Fred and Travis scouted in.

Eventually they passed by the waterfall, with Travis and Fred taking only glances to their left with nobody noticing. Laughing Skull was behind them and the humans continued onward. Dawn quickly passed and morning arrived. The hours passed and it was soon noon. Fred trotted on, noticing the humans getting more and more fatigue. He slowed his steed and the orcs started to pass him. Fred noticed the orcs were also fatigued. He had Wisza gallop ahead.

Soon enough, he reached the heroes.

"We have to get some rest, both humans and orcs. They're growing wearier and wearier." Fred reported.

"Nothing is intercepting our trail. That's strange, as if we are the only beings in this world... Besides the vegetation." Danath stated.

"Didn't any of you hear what I said?" Fred asked.

"I agree with the knight. We should break for camp." Travis agreed.

"Do you notice any suitable location to break camp, knight and ranger?" Turalyon asked.

"We won't have a chance in any battle if we keep going this way." Fred insisted.

"All that we have succeeded in this new world would be marching for hours and nobody would ever know. If you all want death then I'm leaving." Travis sided.

"As am I." Fred nodded.

"What? I won't allow it." Alleria refused.

"Neither would I." Turalyon agreed.

"If this expedition is to fail, I'm officially am departing it. I'll find civilization myself!" Travis decided.

"Don't be a fool." Alleria argued.

"Oh! You talk about being a fool? See ya." Travis waved, disappearing among the trees.

Alleria sighed, with Travis not around. Turalyon glanced at Fred. Fred grinned.

"Don't worry, I shall stay and defend all of you if we're intercepted." Fred assured.

"Call an official stop and rest. Maybe for half an hour." Khadgar requested.

The whole expedition stopped, with Danath stopping in the lead. The heroes stopped and Fred stopped. Danath turned around and stared at Fred.

"Nice way in forcing us into a rest." Danath stated.

Fred sweat-dropped, "I had no plan of saying to force you all to rest." He explained.

"Amazing. He had no intention, yet it succeeded." Kurdran noted.

"Uh?" Fred asked, confused.

"We heroes take it as an insult for a mere knight to safeguard us." Turalyon explained.

"Rest for half an hour." Danath nodded, sitting on the vegetation.

"I'll pass it down." Fred decided, turning his steed around and leaving them.

A few moments later, the entire survivors of Draenor all sighed in happiness. Turalyon sent a few of the knights out to scout ahead, to search for any sort of healthy and safe food, and of any clearings. Fred would have gone with them, but the survivors needed him with them. Fred rested with them all with his steed, kneeling down onto its knees, carefully munching on the vegetation. Fred stared at Wisza for some time, fearful of him getting ill.

Without his steed, Fred was capable of walking and fighting with his sword. Yet, Fred was trained as a knight, not as a footman. Besides, he preferred Turalyon as a mentor, other than Danath. In half an hour, every survivor prepared him or herself to leave and the scouts that Turalyon sent out, returned, all of them. They reported of a clearing, but no food. It was good news; the elves with them could go and would know if some food is healthy and safe.

The survivors marched on.

* * *

The three knight scouts took the lead to the clearing. Ten minutes later the survivors reached the clearing.

"Another five minutes onward and we'll reach some desert." One of the knights explained.

"Very well. Alleria, you think you can have your elven archers on alert around the radius?" Danath asked.

"I swear if we ever get back to Azeroth, I'm not going to allow myself into any high level. Very well though Danath." Alleria nodded.

"What about the food?" Khadgar asked.

The heroes glanced at each other.

"I'll have some elven archers look for some. Some of my elven archers would be on alert and others on search for editable food... I can only spare few." Alleria complained.

"You don't need to, but it's fine anyways. My three knight scouts and Fred would accompany the few. Pass the word of setting camp, to both humans and orcs." Turalyon ordered.

A footman nodded and left. The three knight scouts approached the heroes. Fred nodded and set off with them and three elven archers, one of the elves named Ranos Silverstar and his younger brother, Conar Silverstar. The seven scouts set off into the jungle, with the humans and orcs setting camp in the clearing, for a few hours rest.

* * *

The seven scouts trudged on ahead.

"If we do find anything editable, then how are we going..." Conar started, but stopped and fell on his back.

Fred; Ranos; the archer, and three knights glanced back at Conar. Upon seeing him lying on his back, they all laughed. Fred and Ranos fell silent though as they saw the extra large grape vines. Ranos approached the extra large vines and ate a small bite out of one of the fruits. Ranos carefully chewed, with his mind on discovering what taste it had. Surprisingly it was a normal grape taste. Conar got back onto his feet, rubbing his head.

The three knights and archer stopped laughing. Fred, on his mount Wisza, approached Ranos.

"How does it taste?" Fred asked.

"Normal grape." Ranos replied.

Conar took a bite, chewed well and swallowed.

"Hey these tastes like the grapes from back home in Quel'Thalas!" Conar exclaimed.

"Indeed it does." Ranos agreed, nodding.

"How are we going to bring it down?" One knight asked.

Fred turned to another knight.

"Go back to camp and ask for some sort of rope for us to use." He requested.

The knight nodded and galloped back to the camp.

"Our arrows can bring it down." Ranos replied, after careful thought.

Ranos; Conar; Wisza, and the third archer stepped back and readied their bows. They were about to unleash them, when some green flying spheres broke the vine. It fell to the ground safely. The scouts turned their heads towards the location of the incoming magic, the three archers unleashed their arrows and reloaded them. They send another and another rain of arrows towards the location. Ranos was the first to stop.

"There goes wasted arrows." Conar sighed.

"As long as we driven the intruder away. We'd be lucky if we hit it or injured it." The archer stated.

The knight returned with rope and Fred had it tied around the saddles of two knights, with the other end tied around the vine's branch. Ranos, Conar and the third archer took the rear, while Fred and the third knight to the front and marched back, careful not to injure the grape vine.

* * *

Camp was ready when one of Alleria's archers sighted the scouts, with some food with them. The archer leaped off of the tree and rushed to Alleria.

"What is it?" Alleria asked.

"Trouble?" Danath asked.

The archer shook his head, "No. Actually it's the scouts and they're back with... some large food." He announced happily.

Upon hearing it, one by one, smiles appeared on the humans' faces.

"Go and tell the orcs of this. Tell them only if they hadn't got anything for themselves." Khadgar ordered.

A peasant nodded and rushed away. The scouts finally arrived into the camp and were dragging the extra large grape vine behind them. Alleria's archers appeared from behind the grape vine. The heroes were the first to welcome their return.

"Welcome back." Alleria smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't you face any trouble?" Kurdran asked.

Fred sighed, "We probably would have, but we drove it away. The likely trouble was the one to break this enlarged grape vine off." He explained.

"Where did you get the ropes from?" Danath asked.

Fred blinked and glanced at the knight who brought them.

"I thought it was gotten from here." Fred replied.

"We haven't seen any of you scouts since you left." Turalyon stated.

Fred nodded. He would have to talk with the knight later on. Mogor and Troloak were the next to approach. The two ogres gasped at the grape vine's sight.

"Better yet. It tastes like grape from back home in Quel'Thalas!" Conar explained.

Alleria and her archers brightened and approached the grapes, but stopped suddenly.

"How are we to cut them down?" One archer asked.

"First off, care to share it with us?" Danath asked, turning to the two Orc heroes.

Mogor and Troloak glanced at each other and then back at Danath.

"We would but..." Mogor started.

"... We sent some trolls off to hunt and they returned moments before your scouts did. They returned with some killed animals, with editable meat..." Troloak finished, ending it in a sigh.

The human heroes blinked at the Orc heroes.

"You had food and you didn't invite us?" Turalyon asked.

"We figured that you'd find your own food through your own scouts. Thanks for inviting us, but we have a feast to catch and we hate to keep our brethren waiting." Mogor explained.

The two waved and walked off.

"... That's dealt with peacefully. Now, back to the vine." Alleria stated, turning to the grape vine.

"... I'll get some footmen to cut the branches. Our peasants can cut the grapes themselves." Danath decided.

"What about the trouble?" Ranos asked.

"Who was the first to attack and first to stop?" Alleria asked.

"I was." Ranos smiled.

"Excellent. With Travis gone, you'd be my new ranger." Alleria decided.

Ranos raised his eyebrow, "Really? Thanks."

"No need." Alleria replied.

"I'll leave some footmen up as guards." Danath replied.

Some footmen gathered around the enlarged grape vine and started cutting the branches. The peasants came and took them away to cut. Night was fast approaching, but both humans and orcs had their meals. Both specie had their own guards for the night, as the two specie dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Teron Gorefiend looked upon the human and Orc camps from the shadows. He was one death knight and he wasn't strong enough to face seven scouts, much less the humans and Laughing Skull together. Teron was dumbfounded and confused. The humans and orcs allied? That never happened. He needed some target that was worthy. He would have chosen that elf ranger, but he was picked up from the desert, by some beings and led to who knows where?

Teron preferred to find another target, rather than pursuit those beings back to their city, if they had one. Teron could get killed if he pursued those beings, with them waiting in ambush somewhere along the way, or simply killed him at the entrance of their city. Teron had other plans in mind though and he intended to leave this world and return to Draenor or Azeroth. Either would be fine, but he wondered if any of Draenor survived or not.

Teron was a death knight and death knights don't and can't sleep. They would make perfect guards. Teron was no guard though. He stayed hidden in the shadows out of sights all night.

* * *

Next morning, all the heroes, with the two Orc heroes, were all in a meeting tent. With them were Fred and Ranos. There was some troll with them as well.

"Now, first we've got to remember that the two of us are allies and not enemies. Second, we well cooperate with one another, sharing whatever we can and both need with each other. Third... Your clan needs a chieftain." Danath explained.

"We already did assign one. The rest of Laughing Skull is fine with it. This troll here is Garniz Flowbreeze, he's the new chieftain of pre-Laughing Skull. We are to be called Hawktalon clan from now on. Laughing Skull brings memories of sorrow and violence that no one in the clan wants. If we ever get back to Azeroth, we'd like a city all to ourselves, only for Hawktalon clan; no humans. Until then and there on forward, we'd help you in anyway we can." Mogor explained.

"As for our temporary home here, our two species are capable of living together and it should be tested by our two species living in one city. We'd survive in the desert and we'd help in training humans to adapt to it, if they allow us." Garniz addressed.

"The desert would be suitable for residence. We won't be threatened by any natives because they'd most likely ignore us and move along. It would be tough and hard, but we humans are tough." Khadgar smiled.

"We dwarves we follow allied with the humans anywhere. We are pretty familiar with the harsh desert environment." Kurdran agreed.

"My elves would have a hard time, but we are depended on you three species for our survival in this world." Alleria stated.

"We're all here for each other Alleria. We were allied on Draenor and truthfully, we Laughing Skull had the intention of betraying the alliance but not anymore, now that we're all in this together. We'd die for this new found alliance." Garniz commented.

Mogor and Troloak both nodded in agreement.

"Then so be it. This alliance is not to be called Alliance or New Alliance, it shall be named Allegiance with Hawktalon clan now sided with us." Danath decided.

"Agreed." All the heroes yelled in unison.

Fred; Turalyon, and Ranos all kept silent, just listening without interruption.

"Now all species should prepare for departure. Garniz, ready your clan for departure." Kurdran requested.

Garniz nodded and left with Mogor and Troloak.

"Should we trust them?" Khadgar asked.

"They'll earn their trust." Kurdran replied.

"That they would." Alleria agreed, nodding.

The humans started to leave as well, but Alleria held back. She stopped Ranos from leaving and the two were left alone.

"I've decided to promote you to ranger. I do hope you'd life up to your position and have the elves proud of you and you honored to be amongst us elite forces of the High Elves." Alleria announced.

Ranos widened his eyes, "Alleria? Are you serious?" He asked.

Alleria nodded, "Here's your ranger cloak and some leaf clay to mark your face with ranger marks." She smiled.

Ranos took the cloak and folded it around his arm. He took the leaf clay.

"I've talked to the others, including Mogor and Troloak about having you as leader if we ever get back to Azeroth." Alleria added.

"Uh?" Ranos asked.

"Only of the dwarf; elves, and humans city." Alleria shrugged.

Ranos blinked, but gently smiled.

"I'd be honored to be a ranger and leader when we get back." He nodded.

"That's nice to hear." Alleria commented.

"What about training as a ranger?" Ranos asked.

"You're capable of training yourself Silverstar." Alleria replied.

Ranos nodded and left the tent with Alleria. Once outside, the two departed in separate directions.

* * *

Teron watched from the shadows and glanced from Alleria to Ranos.

"Hmm. Killing that elf ranger would help greatly, considering that she's an heroine and all. However, if I strike and control that newly recruited ranger, that elf ranger would be sorrowful and easier to take down. I'll take down both." Teron whispered, smiling.

He rushed down the hill he was hiding on top of and went to ready his plan. What he didn't notice though was that the rest of the humans and Hawktalon clan were preparing for departure.

* * *

A few hours later, the newly formed Allegiance in all its might and species was ready to departure. Garniz Flowbreeze to the lead for Hawktalon clan and the heroes insisted on Ranos taking the lead for the humans. He was in his new ranger uniform and with ranger markings on his face. Eventually he prevailed and accepted their offer. He guessed that they wanted to test him with his leadership skill, and if he didn't have it, for him to grow experience of it.

With Ranos and Garniz both taking the front, the two walked on, departing their camp. They headed towards the desert and after five minutes, entered it. Allegiance continued on, passing a few miles than several miles, before both Ranos and Garniz stopped. Both glanced at each other and knew what the other was thinking. This sight was suitable for their newly allied city. The human peasants and Orc peons got to work immediately.

The Orc heroes went to Garniz's as the human heroes went to Ranos' side.

"We'll have to search for food and water once we're well defended. Until then, we'll be able to survive on what have and share." Garniz decided.

Ranos only shrugged, "What are we going to called it?" He asked.

"It should be a joint Orc and human name. I'd choose Mane." Garniz decided.

"And I'd choose Vision." Ranos decided.

The two stared at each other in the eyes and smiled, closing their eyes.

"Manevision!" They exclaimed in unison and happiness.

_Survive and prosper? Doomed to die? Nation of Faith! Rise to Power! In a world of hazards... Chaos... and Dangers... Claim your moment! Death with honor! Return to Azeroth? Never known. Kestian World!_


End file.
